What have I done?
by luv2watchtv
Summary: “I'm just a girl who Kissed a boy who Is in love with someone else” As I watch the Golden Couple parade around the walls of East High; all I can do is hurt at the sight of the boy who kissed me, procalim his love for the one person I shouldn’t hurt…


**A/N So I was meant to be doing coursework and then let my mind wander and somehow I came up with this… Now personally I'm not sure if you'll like it. It's something different for me regards to the whole story line; however, I was listening to this song 'Sick Inside' by Hope Partlow and I felt inspired. The quote from my summary is actually the first lyrics of her song. Anyway just read and tell me what you think. I know I said that I wanted to do a three shot; however, I really wanted to write this and honestly, I think that if it was a three shot it would just drag on. **

**Summary:**

"**I'm just a girl who Kissed a boy who Is in love with someone else" ****As I watch the Golden Couple parade around the walls of East High; all I can do is hurt at the sight of the boy who kissed me, procalim his love for the one person I shouldn't hurt…**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned HSM – but I don't**

**What have I done?**

Walking through the halls of East High, I inwardly smirked as the crowds separated for me. People's gazes cowered as I stalked confidently through the halls, glowering at any soul who dared stop me from reaching my destination. My bag swinging from my arms as I walked, I felt the staring eyes watch as I walked away from them.

"_That's Sharpay Evans – if you know what's good for you you'll stay the hell away. She's the ice princess…"_ Whispers to the new girl were spoken as soon as I walked past and the one speaking obviously thought I was out of earshot. Rolling my eyes at the words I stalked towards my bright pink locker which stood out against the boring grey lockers of the rest of the East High population.

Spinning the combination, I let my glares scare away anyone who dared to approach me. Right now was not the time. As I grabbed my books and shut the door to my locker with a slam, startling the student a few lockers down from me, I turned around.

And I froze

There in front of me was a sight that sent an arrow spinning through my body. Troy Bolton had Gabriella Montez pushed against a locker as he tenderly kissed her neck. I watched scornfully as she closed her eyes in ecstasy as Troy's talented lips worked his way across her neck. Slight anger coursed through my veins as I spotted the innocence of her. How could she possibly be so oblivious?

Her eyes opened and immediately made contact with me. Giving me a bright smile, she lightly pushed her boyfriend of her and made her way over towards me, grabbing a hold of her boyfriend's hand. I plastered on my smile as she walked the short distance, the whole while my eyes stayed transfixed on the intertwined hands.

"Shar!" Gabriella dropped her boyfriends hand to reach up and pull me in for a hug. I hugged her back; however, my eyes fixed onto Troy as he looked at me before diverting his gaze to the back of his beaming girlfriends head.

My eyes stayed on him.

Gabriella Montez – my best friend. With me being the 'Ice Princess' of East High, and her being the nicest girl in school some may ask how the hell we both ended up best friends? I don't actually know – all I know is that after her helping me with something, I instantly took a liking to her sweet nature which didn't seem to judge me and automatically want to keep her distance. We bonded and next thing I know we're best friends.

Best friends

Best friends and yet I've hurt her. Only she doesn't know it.

_It was wrong. It shouldn't happen. And yet here I was, sleeping in the bed next to the blue eyed basketball captain. His eyes were shut whilst mine were filled with guilt. I should have stopped him; I should have stopped myself. But I couldn't. It was like some invisible force was dragging us together and the more I pulled away the more I was drawn in. I couldn't stop myself from leaning that extra bit forward – eager to feel the softness of his luscious lips against mine. Eager to feel his talented hands rub against me, sending shivers through me. It was the eagerness, the thoughtlessness that led to the moment of waking up next to him._

_And knowing that I had just slept with my best friend's boyfriend before she had; started to form the guilt inside of me. And yet, I couldn't draw myself away from him. He was like an illegal drug I needed to have and I couldn't do anything about it. Once I got him I couldn't let go. And that feeling scared me. How could I do this to Gabriella?_

_But it was already done. The guilt, the pain, the betrayal had already been committed and it would only be a matter of time before she found out – and then what?_

_The faint stirring next to me brought me back to reality. As I tilted my head to the right I saw the brown hair move and the eyes flicker before the ocean blue orbs focused onto me. As I watched, in those few seconds Troy's eyes went through several different emotions – before he turned away from me. I could feel the tears start to prick the back of my eyes – emotions running high and yet I was never one to let my emotions show. But Troy brought that out in my – he made me feel things which I never thought I would feel. It was wrong – but it was something I craved. He was something I craved._

"So what were you doing Saturday? I tried getting in touch with you but you wouldn't answer…?" Gabriella's sweet and innocent voice broke my thoughts. I kept my gaze lightly on Troy as I saw him blush. Diverting my gaze from his beautiful face I faced my best friend and immediately felt the guilt over ride my want as I saw her brown eyes stare up at me. How could I tell her? How could I explain to her that the reason I had never answered her calls was because I was too busy looking up at her boyfriend whilst he hovered above me.

"I was just tired – sorry…" My two syllable word had a double meaning – a meaning she would never realise. She took it at face value – sorry for not answering her calls. But I was sorry for so much more. Sorry that I slept with her boyfriend. Sorry that I wanted to sleep with him again. Sorry that I had no control over these feelings that were engulfing me. Sorry that I was such a heartless bitch – sorry that I wasn't the person she thought I was.

"No worries…" Gabriella smiled before turning to her boyfriend as she slung her arm around Troy's waist – the same waist a few days ago I had my legs wrapped around. And here she was – so innocently smiling not knowing the sins the two people she trusted and loved the most had committed – and how it hurt.

There was an unmistakeable tension in the air – a tension between Troy and I. One that Gabriella failed to recognise

_His eyes turned back to face me – and the look in them froze my insides. They were filled with regret – and even though I understood why he would regret it, he had after all just cheated on his girlfriend with his best friend; I thought that maybe some part of him would have liked it just as much as I did. It was a cruel thought – one which I knew I shouldn't have; however, it was the truth. _

"_Sharpay?" his voice was laced in regret. His questioning tone made my stomach churn_

"_Yes?" I whispered, my gaze not leaving his startling blue eyes._

_Troy sat up quickly. I could make out the outline of the muscles just hours ago I was running my hands over. _

"_This shouldn't have happened…" his voice whispered filled with regret. Tears stung the back of my eyes as I digested his words. I knew it shouldn't have happened – and yet I wanted it to happen. _

_He looked back at me and I could see the water in his eyes. _

"_Brie…" his voice was a strangled whisper as our antics of the previous night finally dawned on him. He had just slept with his girlfriend's best friend._

It hurt

It hurt to know that I wanted someone whom I could never have. He was in love with someone else. And I was in love with him.

It wasn't just lust – if it was my heart wouldn't ache every time I saw him lean in with that adorable smile of his to give Gabriella a kiss. It was something else – something deeper, something which bloody scared me.

Everyone expected them to be together – true they weren't exactly the most stereotypical couple, he was after all the basketball captain and she was a member of the scholastic decathlon team. However, everyone could see that they were perfect together – that they completed each other. And that hurt.

I wanted to be the one who completed him – but I knew that would never be the case. What he found in Gabriella he couldn't find in anyone else. I was too much of a bitch for him. Gabriella saw the best in everyone – one of the reasons why she managed to give me a chance. I just looked for a person's faults and used that to tear them down. And that wasn't what Troy wanted – that wasn't what he was looking for. The problem was – he had already found what he was looking for and it sure as hell didn't include me.

But no matter what I couldn't help it. I couldn't help wanting to be with him, have him, claim him as mine and only mine. I wanted him to want me. But he was smitten with my best friend.

Her innocent eyes looked up and smile at me as we stop outside mine and Gabriella's science class. I turned my head as I see her reach up and kiss Troy quickly before turning to me.

"Ready?" I looked at her and faintly smiled at her typical question.

"Yeah – let's do this shit…" Gabriella rolled her eyes at my comment. She loved science – something that I would never understand.

Her laugh rang through my ears tormenting me. She wouldn't be laughing if she knew what I had done. How I had hurt her.

"_Sharpay – what happened between us; it was a mistake. Shar listen we can't tell Brie. I love her…" his words cut through me like a knife, piercing my bruised flesh. _

_I looked away, afraid that I my resolve would break. No one had seen me cry. And Troy Bolton wasn't going to have the privilege any time soon. However, Troy understood clearly why I had turned away. I saw out of the corner of my eye as his eyes grew wide as realisation dawned._

"_Sharpay? What happened didn't mean anything to you did it?" his voice was hesitant, begging – pleading with me to convince him wrong. But I couldn't. _

_My silence confirmed his suspicion and I saw him wince. _

"_Sharpay I love Brie…"_

_That's right – go twist the knife even further. _

I needed to talk to him. I needed to tell him. Gabriella has to know the truth.

The guilt was wearing at me. I love Troy – but I know that he is also in love with Gabriella. And Gabriella is in love with him. But he refused to tell her what went on between us – and he needs to.

I'm not being selfish – I'm not going to say this has part of a bitchy plan so that Gabriella would hate Troy and be out of the picture. I need him to tell Gabriella so that my mind would be at rest. So that I could get rid of this weight dragging me down and move on.

Gabriella would hate me. Anyone would hate me for what I did. But the truth had to be told before it came out some other way. If Gabriella found out some other way she would be even more heartbroken. And even though what I did to her was unforgivable, even though I'm in love with her boyfriend – Gabriella is still my best friend and I love her. She was the one person who refused to see how much of a bitch I was and overlooked my 'Ice Princess' title. She was the one person who made me feel like I finally belonged.

And then I went and ruined it.

Making my way to the gym where I knew he would be, I prepared what I was going to say. Pushing open the door I sighed in relief as I saw he was alone.

"Troy…" I saw the blue orbs go wide with surprise and then uncertainty as I watched him back away from me. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Troy, we need to tell Gabi…" my words freeze Troy. His eyes grew dark and I know that this conversation isn't going to go as lightly as I had planned.

"We can't tell Brie – are you out of your fucking mind?" I flinched as Troy swore. Troy Bolton only swore when he was either really pissed or really scared.

"Troy – how do you think she'll feel if she found out some other way?" There was only a small distance between us; however, my frustration was beginning to increase my volume of voice.

"How will Brie find out?" his voice questioned.

"There are ways! Someone may have seen us…"

"I doubt anyone saw me fuck you Sharpay…" his tone was sarcastic and it just infuriated me more. Why can't he see what I was saying?

"Someone may have seen us go upstairs together – you are Troy bloody Bolton. People are always watching you! If Gabi finds out then what?" I challenged him.

A loud bang startled us out of our conversation. Turning around swiftly, I was surprised to see the door to the gym swinging. Thoughts running through my mind, Troy and I both ran to the door and outside the gym.

And just disappearing behind the lockers was a flash of brunette hair – a flash of a very recognisable Gabriella Montez.

Troy groaned, casting me a poisonous look before running towards her direction.

"Brie!! Brie!" his voice shouted out, begging her to stop.

"Fuck of Troy! You slept with my best friend…" I heard her voice faintly echo through the hall. Tears were laced in her words as whatever else she was going to say gets lost by the sound of my own blood pumping recklessly through my veins. My heart hammering noisily against my chest at the prospect of losing everything...

Oh God! What have I done?

**A/N So…? I originally planned on writing this so that it would end up a Troyella – but then my mind seemed to have other plans and before I knew it, it ended up ending like this. I guess if you wanted you could think of them getting back together or whatever - I'll leave it up to you to decide how you want it to end.**

**After I listened to Sick Inside by Hope Partlow (great song by the way – I recommend you listen to it if you haven't already – and you'll also notice Zac Efron plays a little part in there as well) I realised that there is another perspective to it and I wanted to write that – so this was how it turned out. Although I'm not 100 happy with it I decided to post it just to see what you thought about it.**

**It's the first time I've written something from Sharpay's perspective and where the first person is actually the one whose done wrong. I hope you like it and just leave a review to tell me what you thought - thanks!**

**Anyway I hope you liked **

**XxxNicolexxX**


End file.
